skylarandfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Vivian
Princess Vivian is one of the main characters of the Skylar and Friends Series Bio She is a magenta/blue/pink stuffed animal Cabbit with blue/purple hair who is the age of "14" . She is the main ruler of CircusBurgh, a city half amusement park. She has ADHD and OCD. Although not having it, she is kind of the more hyperactive type of Autism. Skylar Watson is her best friend. She is loves to entertain people and make people happy. She is a very loud one as well as her regular form, her voice can turn into "Royal/Loud" voice which only echos and can be as loud as a train whistle, when she is angry however, her voice can have her regular pitch along with a deeper echoed pitch and can be much louder. This is evident for both her "Royal/Loud" and Angry voices during the "Visiting Issue" 'and '"Too Much Energy" comic dubs. Her voice is also unique because she wanted to be loud so instead of using a regular sound chip (which all the others had), she has three special sound chips that are shaped like horns and one is already almost five times as loud as Skylar's sound chip. She uses two of her special sound chips when using her "Royal/Loud" voice and uses all three as her Angry voice. She is extremely jittery and she can't do anything without moving around, being loud, hugging, or singing. Anything that will quiet her, she'll push that aside and continue on what she's doing. She doesn't permit schools in CircusBurgh because she doesn't want any "meanie" teachers in her amusement park/city, she also doesn't permit libraries because she can only stand so still and stay quiet, although she does have only one but that's an exception because most of the time, she plays pretend with her sister Brownie. Personality She is very cheerful, light-hearted, and energetic. However, she has a really intense temper. She sometimes wishes that people can follow her rules and be less as rude. Angry Form When Princess Vivian gets angry, she can turn red/orange with orange/dark red hair. She can expand her mouth with very sharp teeth and can have a scream that can blast at least three people away. Trivia * She is originally called Circus Princess until late September 2017. * She is inspired out of the Disney's Festival Of Fantasy Parade Cha Cha Bingo Girls, Lalaloopsy's Peanut Big Top, The LEGO Movie's Unikitty, Thomas and Friends' Lexi, Shopkins Shoppies' Jessiecake and Bubbleisha, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic's Pinkie Pie, and Troll's Poppy. * Her voice chips are inspired out of the Str. Minne Ha-Ha steamboat in Lake George N.Y, on the boat's funnel, it has three different whistles and nearby the cab is an entire calliope system, and the Queen Mary 2 as the boat has four horns, one of them on the funnel is one of the three horns from the original Queen Mary, that horn can be heard from 10 miles away, as for Vivian, she has three unique sound chips, their shape is inspired out of Hornit bike horns which can produce up to 140 decibels. Category:Characters Category:Females